


Gloves

by Hakushaku13



Category: Castlevania 白夜の協奏曲 | Castlevania: Harmony of Dissonance, 悪魔城ドラキュラ | Castlevania Series
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Glove Fetish, Gloves, M/M, Post-Canon, Suggestive Themes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-17
Updated: 2017-12-17
Packaged: 2019-02-16 05:16:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,265
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13047264
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hakushaku13/pseuds/Hakushaku13
Summary: Maxim didn’t know why the gloves on Juste’s hands made him so much more attractive, it just was happening, and not like he could do anything about it, seeing Juste’s bare hands felt just wrong...





	Gloves

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! This is my first work here, english isn't my native language, but I tried so hard, and I think it ended up well enough. It's a bit short, but I think it's still fine.  
> Please, enjoy!

Juste Belmont’s gloved hands were simply driving Maxim crazy.

Not like there was nothing else to catch his attention. Tall and slender, with his snow white hair, fragile and feminine looking. Ironically Juste himself looked almost like a vampire whom he supposed to be hunting (not like since their incident with the Castle there were much of the night creatures lurking around though). And who would guess that under such smooth and tender milky skin are hiding such strong muscles? Always dressed rather fancy, moving elegantly, with a soft calm smile on his face, with a quiet laughter – when Juste was around, who would dare to turn their eyes away from him? Not Maxim, for sure.

Surely, at first he was trying to hide his affection. He wasn’t ready to admit his own feelings - not to himself, and, God forgive him, not to Juste too. But whenever his friend would touch him with his gloved fingers, sometimes just to catch his attention (like if he ever _could_ lose his attention), or to show him something in the book he was reading, or to just brush away a wild strand of Maxim’s hair – the certain swordsman was finding himself nearly breathless, barely holding a shiver of anticipation. And it didn’t take him that much time to figure out that Belmont was aware of it, because he always was smiling _so knowingly_ as if he was feeling Maxim’s reaction to his touches.

Maxim didn’t know why the gloves on Juste’s hands made him so much more attractive, it just was happening, and not like he could do anything about it, seeing Juste’s bare hands felt just _wrong_ . Maxim felt that he’s obsessed, that it’s probably just some kind of a weird fetish or something. But when they ended up in the same bed for a first time (and later the swordsman couldn’t even remember how that even happened), it was the first thing Maxim asked of Juste: _‘Don’t you dare remove your gloves’_. And Juste chuckled and gently caressed Maxim’s cheek with his finger before letting his hands wander all over his friend’s (lover’s?) body.

Of course he didn’t take them off.

After that first night followed another one, and then one more… and somehow it all turned into something _more_ , even if Maxim wasn’t sure yet how to call it. Simply enjoying what was happening between them felt more right than thinking too much about it.

And there were so much things that were happening, but some of them felt more important than anything else. Like their mornings, for example. He loved the cool feeling of Juste’s silk gloves on his forehead in the morning. Maxim pretended to be still asleep for a longer time just to enjoy the soft touches while Belmont was trying to wake him up, caressing his face, playing with his hair… and finally giving up, learning in to gently press his lips to Maxim’s - and finding himself caught in a tight embrace.

Maxim decided that listening to his laughter was as good as feeling his touches on his heated skin.

But still, sometimes the swordsman was trying to stop and think about how it all started, when things actually changed for them? They always were close, and he always secretly adored Juste, but when it all became _deeper_ ? Eventually, he found an answer: things started changing in the first six months after that certain incident in Dracula’s Castle. That period was the worst - but also the best at the same time, depending from which side you would look at them. Maxim remembered it so well, how almost every night he was waking up in cold sweat, breathing heavily, staring at the ceiling with wide eyes. Almost every night he was dreaming about being that creature - _Dracula’s wraith_ \- once again, and in his dreams he was actually _finishing_ his other half’s work, killing his friends and re-awakening the Castle completely. And he would shut his eyes tightly, fighting back angry tears, covering his face with his palms and cursing his own weakness, and hoping that he won’t be that weak again...

But he wasn’t allowed to stay alone with his fears, for Juste always was there.

Like a ghostly shadow Belmont would approach his bed and climb in there. Never saying a word, just wrapping his arms around the swordsman, holding him close to his chest. Maxim always wondered how someone so delicate-looking could be so strong, not like it ever mattered. He just noticed that even at that time of a night Juste still kept his gloves on, _for him_ , even if at that time Maxim still didn’t admit his obsession of them.

And after that first night, and other nights that came after that his nightmares were soon forgotten behind all the touches and caresses they shared in their time together. Night after night, the body under him was so perfect, so pure, it was impossible to think about anything else, he just stared into those eyes clouded with pleasure, running his fingers through Belmont’s hair, almost hypnotized by the moonlight playing on silver locks.

And again, no matter how exhausted they both were after that, Juste was always waking up first.

They never really discussed the nature of their relationships. They just _were_ , and for Maxim it was enough. They belonged to each other, and nothing could change it. Even when Lydie, their childhood friend was there. Lydie, whom he kidnapped in his madness. Lydie, who always was the one who understands and accepts, who never stands between them, but next to them, silently supporting. That one girl whom Juste eventually had to marry to fulfill his duty and continue his bloodline. Maxim was only happy that Juste chose Lydie, and he knew that Belmont would never choose any other woman.

Even when she gave birth to Juste’s son their relationships didn’t change, they only grew stronger. Maxim still couldn’t look away from Belmont when they were in the same room, and Juste was guarding his sleep from nightmares when they go to bed together, and still they both cared and adored Lydie who always was by their side, just like years ago, and they were grateful to her for that.

Sometimes Maxim wondered though, if it was alright. Wasn’t he taking the happiness from his childhood friend, wasn’t he too greedy to keep Juste all for himself? Once he even dared to ask Lydie about that, but God, he was drunk, he would never ask her something like that if he would be sober! He still felt guilty for kidnapping her, even after all those years, and he wouldn’t be able to stand the thought of hurting her _again_ … But she just smiled and hugged him, smelling like sun and flowers, and he embraced her back, thinking for a moment that maybe it could be her too, not Juste, that he could belong to her too and ask her belong to him. Just like…

But then a memory of a cool touch of the silk glove to his chest, a soft whisper, a tingling where white locks were touching his skin, a quiet laughter - made him shiver and he slowly let go, gently cupping Lydie’s face in his palms, planting a small kiss onto her forehead and getting up, looking at the sky and smiling.

After all, there was only one person in the whole world that drive him crazy with all those feelings, who made him feel whole and needed, and _forgiven_ even after all the wrong he had done, and he _didn’t want_ to change it.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Honestly, I really love that couple and was sad that there's not enough works with them. So I tried to add something myself there. I hope it you liked it. Currently I'm working on another story, for a different pair, and hopefully will be able to post it soon. I'll try my best!


End file.
